


Dite's Favor

by LadyDeb



Series: Birthright [12]
Category: Avengers, Doctor Who, Spooks | MI-5, Stonehenge Apocalypse, Supernatural, Thor - Fandom, Torchwood
Genre: Atonement - Freeform, Betrayal, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, NOT Gwen-friendly, Redemption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3080429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDeb/pseuds/LadyDeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sooner or later, we're all held accountable for our actions.  For Gwen Cooper, that time is now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue:  One Betrayal Too Many

**Author's Note:**

> I did this already, at the end of the previous story, but sometimes I pick up new readers between stories. And unfortunately, I do think it’s necessary. This warning isn’t directed at one particular person or one particular archive (I post on three) … but rather, to address a tendency I’ve noticed. I appreciate that all characters have fans. However, what I don’t appreciate is fans of a given character being warned that a story is unfriendly to their favorite, and then throwing a hissy fit. This story is not Gwen-friendly … I don’t bash her. I don’t need to, I just write her as I see her. I was skeptical of the hatred of Gwen when I first entered the fandom. I’ve encountered such animosity directed at female characters in other fandoms, and loved those characters (Mary Travis and Charlotte Richmond in The Magnificent Seven, and Kristen Adams in Poltergeist: The Legacy come immediately to mind), but unfortunately, I was wrong about Gwen. By the same token, you should know that certain characters from Thor and Avengers will be in this story. You will not find woobie!Loki, unfeeling bastard!Odin or bully!Thor, et al, in these pages.

Disclaimer:  Jack Harkness, Esther Drummond, Dr. Owen Harper, Agent Rex Matheson, Gwen Cooper Williams, Rhys Williams, Anwen Williams, Mary Cooper, the Families, Jilly Kitzinger, Alice Carter, Dr. Martha Jones-Smith, Mickey Smith, Tish Jones, Francine Jones, and Clive Jones do not belong to me.  Nor does Lord President Rassilon of Gallifrey.  They all belong to the BBC, Starz Studios, et al.  By the same token … Odin, Thor, Frigga, Loki, the denizens of Asgard, et al, don’t belong to me, either.  They belong to Marvel Comics.  Lucas North belongs to Kudos.  The Tregarths, Dite, and the Hallorans, however, do belong to me.  Don’t mind if you borrow them, just ask first and return them more or less intact.

 

Prologue

 

One Betrayal Too Many

 

 

Shrewsbury, Shropshire, West Midlands, England

October  2012

 

It all happened so fast … too fast to track what was happening at the time.  Only later would she sort out how things happened and when they happened.  They entered the abandoned warehouse; the catwalks overlooking the former warehouse floor went from being empty to lined with people.  There was that split second of understanding as their eyes met, followed by bullets and screams and cries of agony … the sight of a gun swinging in her direction (‘ _I’m so sorry, Martha, I don’t have a choice_ ’) just before someone slammed into her.  There was a limp body slumped over the catwalk (might be dead, might be unconscious) and to her right, Martha Jones Smith could hear either Lucas or Jason Martinelli moaning in pain.  But his brother was tending to him, and Martha’s concern was for the woman who protected her.  Once Martha managed to wriggle free, she rolled her protector face down to inspect the wound in her back. 

There was no exit wound, which was a good news/bad news scenario.  The bad news was, the bullet was still rattling around inside her; however, the good news was, that also meant that there was only one source of hemorrhaging.  And she would take any good news she could get right now.  There was a keening cry, and Martha looked up at the traitor, who was staring first at a crumpled body on the catwalk, and then at her with wet eyes.  But there was no sympathy in Martha’s soul when she stared back, regardless of what the other just lost.  Not this time.  _Run_ , she thought, _run, you selfish traitor ... because if my husband catches you, you’re dead.  I don’t care if it angers the Doctor, I won’t stop Mickey from killing you_.

Perhaps seeing Martha’s lack of sympathy, the traitor bolted for the back exit of the warehouse, still weeping.  Martha returned her attention to the injured woman, ducking over her protectively even as Mickey literally stormed the warehouse.  And he wasn’t alone.  Thank God for Alicia’s insistence that they hold off on this scouting mission until Lucas was back from Scotland.  The tall, dark-haired former spook continued to lay down cover fire, even as Mickey scrambled to her side, and Martha breathed, “Mickey, she was shot in the back and one of the Martinelli boys took a bullet to the chest.  We need to get them to hospital immediately.  No, ignore her ... she’s not important right now.  These two are the important ones.  She’ll be dealt with later.”

“I got her, Martha, I’ve got her.  Our tires were slashed, but they didn’t know about Lucas.  And if we can’t all fit into his car, we can always hotwire one of theirs.  Fair’s fair, after all,” her husband responded, kneeling beside the woman who shielded Martha with her own body.  It wasn’t easy to pick her up, but Mickey was careful to avoid the bullet wound as he carried her to the SUV.  Lucas shifted, just enough to cover Mickey while he carried the unconscious woman to safety.  Martha’s husband threw a furious glance over his shoulder at the fleeing traitor, and Martha knew there would be a reckoning soon.  That was more than fair … but later. 

Once Mickey was clear, Martha joined Lucas, aiming her pistol at the remaining Family members gathered on the catwalk above.  Lucas glanced at her, to make sure she had it under control.  They were two against many, but the Cousins seemed frozen, and she nodded to Lucas, allowing him to look after the Martinelli brothers.  Not even the loss of Martha’s tall, dark-haired protector induced the Families to move.  This was explained a moment later when Martha heard someone cry out that the child was gone.  Martha allowed herself a small, vicious smile as the Cousins disappeared, and then turned her attention to the Martinelli brothers.  It was the younger one who was shot, she realized, Lucas.  His older brother Jason looked up at her with tears in his eyes and the young doctor smiled at him reassuringly.  Or tried to, at least.

Martha dropped to her knees to examine the American Lucas and nodded, murmuring, “He’ll be all right, if we hurry and get him to hospital.  I don’t know why she did it, but I’m not surprised, Jason.  She’s done this sort of thing before.”  _And if Mickey or I ever catch up with her,_ she thought grimly _, not even Jack will be able to save her_. Although, she had a sneaking suspicion that there would be other individuals looking for vengeance after today.  Martha was a doctor, dedicated to saving and preserving life.  But this time, a trust was broken one time too many, and now, someone was (likely) dead as a result of that betrayal.  The sad irony was it was someone whom the traitor was trying to save.  Martha would mourn for that life later ... she had two living individuals who needed her right now.  Mourning could wait until later.  Justice would wait until later.  Healing was her most important task for the moment, because the living had to take precedence over the dead.

“Did Grandfather know about this?  Did he know she would do something like this?” Jason asked brokenly as Mickey returned from Lucas’ car.  He and the former MI5 agent worked seamlessly to lift the injured young man.  Mickey was quietly furious, and Lucas … well, Martha could hardly look at her new friend’s face.  During the last few weeks, she and Mickey came to know him well, and right now, she didn’t need to look at him to know that he would look pained and guilty, even though he wasn’t the guilty party.  Martha shook her head as Jason once more caught her eye.  She didn’t have the answer to that, and it really didn’t matter.  They would worry about what Carlyon Tregarth knew, and when he knew it, later.

“I don’t know, Jason,” she answered quietly, looping her arm through his as she cast a wary eye around the warehouse.  Martha steered the shocked young man out of that place of death, having no compunction whatsoever about using his obvious infatuation with her if it meant saving his life.  Ahead of her, Lucas and Mickey were easing Jason’s younger brother in beside their young aunt.  Martha swallowed hard, hugging Jason’s arm a little.  Lucas straightened up, his eyes meeting Martha’s.  To her relief, there was none of the guilt that she feared.  There was, however, a great deal of anger.  Also to her great relief, none of that anger was directed at her.

“I’ll let Mickey drive … it’ll give me a chance to call Alicia, let her know that she needs to send a clean-up crew.  It looked like one of the Cousins kept glancing at one of the bodies on the catwalk,” he explained, and Martha nodded.  She urged Jason forward, the boy putting one foot in front of the other numbly.  There was a possibility that there were others who were injured.  Her concern was with the two in the very back.  She was a doctor, sworn to heal, but there were limits to what she could do … and sometimes, hard decisions had to be made.

As she slipped into the car between the two injured people to monitor their condition, Martha Jones-Smith stared at the warehouse, wondering once again what the Families were playing at.  ‘ _I’m so sorry, Martha, I had no choice_.’  So she was the intended target.  But why?  Another attempt by the Families to get their filthy paws on Jack?  That was the only thing she could think of.  And now, it didn’t really matter, thanks to the unconscious woman rolled onto her side.  Lucas observed from the passenger seat, “I think I got the boy’s bleeding staunched, Martha … Alicia says that she’s on her way, should be here in the next five minutes.”

Martha nodded, barely aware of Jason’s promise to keep up pressure on his brother’s wound.  That was good.  It would allow her to focus on the injured woman, which Martha began immediately.  She winced at the whimper of pain she caused, but whispered, “I promise you, Natalie, I know it hurts, but it’s better in the end.  I won’t let you die.  I won’t let either of you die.”  She had no way of knowing whether she was heard, but Martha meant every word she said.  Natalie Tregarth would have sacrificed herself so Martha could return home to her daughter … Martha would ensure that Natalie would live to return to her own.

 

TBC


	2. Suspect Intelligence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tregarth branch of Torchwood gets a new case; the Martinelli brothers and their youngest aunt have a seriously long-overdue conversation; while in Scotland, Lucas North begins to learn more about his new colleagues, especially the Doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I apologize for the final section. Under normal circumstances, I would at least try to write a Scottish accent, but when I wrote this, we were dealing with commencement at work, and I hadn’t the energy to try to write in ‘accents.’ So, just imagine a brogue when Archie is talking. I realize that Archie is more fanon than canon, but he’s a fun character to write, and I imagine him as being a lot like Malcolm Wynn-Jones … so, right now, he’s exactly the person Lucas needs. Working in reverse, it occurred to me that some of the connections within the Tregarth family were a bit frayed, in the way of the revelations that hit the family so often in the last year, so the second section was devoted to tightening up those bonds.

Tregarth Homestead, Oklahoma

Ten Days Earlier

 

“So, that’s what we know to date.  Dr. Jones-Smith is wary of this intelligence, but she’s not comfortable with ignoring it, either.  Truthfully, I feel much the same way.  So.  Options and/or opinions?” Carlyon Tregarth observed as he concluded the briefing.   He sat down beside his wife, covering her hand with his own as she smiled up at him.  There was silence for several moments as everyone reviewed their notes, however they took them.  All except Jack, who was lounging back in his chair.  His easy posture would have fooled anyone who didn’t know him, anyone who bothered to look into his eyes.  He was just as troubled as any of them.  Maybe more so, given his connection to Martha and her family.

Much to Carlyon’s surprise, it was his middle granddaughter who spoke first, observing, “So, if this thing actually exists, the consequences could be devastating … as in world-ending?”  Carlyon inclined his head, and Adriane continued from her place beside her older sister, “And what about the consequences of investigating something that turns out to be nothing?”  The corners of Esther’s mouth turned up, but she didn’t say anything.  She usually didn’t speak during the free-for-alls, not until everyone else presented their viewpoint.   His eldest granddaughter seemed to be picking up her youngest aunt’s habit of summing everything up.

“Worst case scenario, we’re embarrassed.  Last time I checked, that wasn’t fatal,” the aforementioned youngest aunt observed.  She glanced down the table at the immortal sitting on Esther’s other side, asking, “Then again, I might be wrong about that … have you ever literally died from embarrassment, Jack?”  Jason snorted, drawing everyone’s attention back to him.  Rex Matheson muttered something under his breath, and then yelped … Octavia probably kicked him under the table.  Whatever issues they were having after it was revealed that Octavia’s brother-in-law worked for the Families seemed to have been ironed out.  That was good.

And Jack responded with a small smile, “Why, Natalie, whatever makes you think I’m at all familiar with embarrassment?”  Natalie’s lips quirked and Jack continued, “I suppose it’s theoretically possible, but it’s not something I have experience with.   And I’d like to keep it that way … there are far better ways to go than dying of embarrassment.  For instance, a stray javelin … or being trampled by horses … shoved off a cliff, just to name a few.”  Everyone at the table winced, and Jack continued, his smile broadening, “Really, isn’t that a silly way to go … dying of embarrassment?  So, we’ve established that the consequences of not doing something are far worse than the consequences of doing something.  What’s the next question on the table?”

“What exactly we should do about it, I think,” Priscilla observed, and several heads around the table bobbed in agreement.  His eldest continued, “It’s obvious, to me at least, that we can’t send a large team in.  In other words, we can’t all go.  I’ve heard about Alicia Yates and her Bulwark Network, and I say good for her.  I think that’s great.  But she’s set it up as a support network, not meant for investigation, and that’s what we need.  So what we need to decide is how large the team will be and who the team members should be.”

“My thought is, the team should be no bigger than four people … less if we can get away with it.  I think it’s pretty obvious that both Mickey and Martha will be working this case, so a lot of people won’t be necessary,” Sophia observed.  Carlyon arched his brows at this, but didn’t argue with his wife.  She was a hundred percent correct, after all.  Sophia continued with a small smile, “Which brings us to the next question … who should be on the scouting team?  I know Jack can’t be part of it, much as he’d like to be … you have that meeting in Edinburgh with Archie.  Sure, you can fly over, but you’ll be needed in Edinburgh the rest of the time.”  Everyone, including Carlyon, laughed when Jack stuck his tongue out at Sophia and crossed his eyes. 

And then, they laughed harder when Esther observed, “I can think of better things to be doing with that tongue, Captain.”  There was another ripple of laughter around the table, laughter that turned to coughing when they saw the way Jack looked at her.  Actually, in Rex’s case, it was more a matter of choking than coughing, but Carlyon was ninety-nine percent sure that this time, it was due to Esther shoving her rather sharp little elbows into the former CIA agent’s ribs, rather than any interference from Octavia.  Hmm.  That was a team to put the fear of God into someone … his more acerbic daughter and his seemingly gentle granddaughter.

Alas, he couldn’t send them this time.  He said as much, “Much as I would enjoy unleashing you two on whatever this is, Octavia has that class to teach, and Esther will be assisting Jack in Scotland.  And if she’s doing anything else, we really don’t need to hear about it.”  The entire table ROARED at that, and Esther’s cheeks rather closely resembled the tomatoes that her mother had been slicing for lunch.  She tapped her pencil against the table, eyeing him, and Carlyon had the sense that he just launched the beginning of yet another prank war within his household … only this time, he would be the target of said pranks.

Sophia evidently agreed, but it was Octavia who put it into words, pointing out, “I hate to say this, Daddy, but you just opened an industrial sized can of whoop-ass pranks on yourself.”  There was another round of laughter at that, and Carlyon just quirked an eyebrow at his middle daughter.  He did not, however, contradict her.  He knew better than that.  Octavia went on, “You are, however, quite correct.  As much as I’d love to run this case with my oldest niece, we both have other responsibilities.  However, my dear little sister and my two little boys?  Not the case.  And, I happen to know that Natalie’s brand-new passport just came in the mail.  No, little sister, I did not miss seeing you dance around and giggling like a little kid.  Meanwhile, Jason and Lucas still have theirs from our aborted vacation to the Bahamas.”

Sophia frowned.  Of course.  She hadn’t heard that story … there would be no reason for her to know about their plans, the ones that were canceled when the Families decided to muck with humanity.  Lucas told his grandmother, “We were scheduled to leave a few weeks after the Miracle set in.  Obviously, that little gift from the Families put the kibosh on our plans.”  Sophia’s eyes darkened.   It was a small thing, in the grand scheme of things.  The world was falling apart around them, so canceled travel plans shouldn’t be that big of a deal.  But Carlyon knew that both boys and their mother were looking forward to that trip.  And little things meant far more than anyone ever imagined.  The younger brother continued after a moment, “And do you really think we’re ready?  I mean, to do this on our own?”

“Newsflash, kid … you’re never really ready for your first big case.  And that’s exactly what this is.  But the three of you have been trained over the last year, and at some point, you have to learn to trust in your training,” Rex answered, leaning back in his chair.  That was true, on all counts.  And he hadn’t really thought of it in those terms … trusting in his training … but maybe he should have.  Yes, the more he thought about it, the more he realized that he should have thought of that.  Rex continued, “Besides, you won’t be leading the investigation, but backing up Dr. Jones-Smith.”  Also true.  Then again, for all his teasing and grumbling, Rex Matheson was an astute man.  The man added, looking at Carlyon’s youngest daughter and two grandsons, “You three have this.” 

 

 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

 

 

_You three have this_.  Lucas never thought that five words could cause him so much joy.  The last time he heard five words that made him feel so happy, he was a little boy and his mother was starting to come back to life after his father’s murder.  She’d tucked him in, kissing his forehead and whispering, ‘ _I love you, little boy_.’  Those words meant so much more than just the sentiment.  Those were the same words his father whispered to him every night, as far back he could remember.  Those five words didn’t just mean that his mother was coming back to him and his brother … it meant that there was something of his father that he could cling to, as well.  As long as he heard those five words, he could believe that his father was still with him, with them.

Not that Lucas was kidding himself.  He knew that he, and his brother and their aunt (and he still couldn’t think of Natalie as his aunt) had a lot to prove.  They couldn’t afford to make assumptions, and they certainly couldn’t ride the coattails of their father/grandfather.  And really, just who was he kidding?  As far as Lucas was concerned, Jason and Natalie already proved themselves … Jason during his years in the military, and Natalie proved her own bad-ass bonafides when Ailsa was kidnapped.  As long as he lived, he didn’t think he would ever forget the sight of his gentle, soft-spoken young aunt literally beating up her daughter’s kidnapper.  He made a mental promise to himself to never underestimate her … or to dismiss his mother’s claims that her little sister had a boatload of rage simmering just under the surface.

And speaking of Ailsa, that brought up an interesting question … as he left the family meeting, walking alongside his older brother and youngest aunt, Lucas questioned, “What, exactly, are you doing with Ailsa, Nat?”  She arched a brow at him questioningly, and Lucas continued, “I mean, who is gonna take care of her.  You can’t take her with us, after all … I don’t think she has a passport, does she?”  Much to his dismay, Natalie was nodding thoughtfully, as if she was already taking that into consideration.  Damn.  He actually thought he managed to think of something before she did!

“I have a few ideas.  I gotta admit, when the three of us were suggested, it kinda knocked the gears of my brain loose, but by the time the meeting broke up, I realized that I needed to figure out what to do about Ailsa.  If we were leaving in a few weeks, rather than a few days, I’d try to do an expedited passport application.  So … come up with plans b, c, d and if necessary, e and f.  But I don’t think e and f will be necessary,” Nat admitted.  Uh, no … considering Lucas knew that his grandmother loved taking care of Ailsa.  But he couldn’t fault his aunt for looking at various possibilities.

“I don’t think c and d will be necessary, for that matter,” Jason observed from their aunt’s other side.  Lucas’ older brother slipped his arm around her waist, adding, “But coming up with plans c, d, e, and f just prove how awesome you are.”  Nat rolled her eyes at him, blushing a bit, and Lucas smirked.  _Smooth, big brother_ , he thought, _real smooth_.  Jason winked at him behind Nat’s back, and continued, “So, England in October, likely to be cold.” Well, based on what Lucas remembered of altitude, colder than what they would be accustomed to.

“More than likely, but it wouldn’t be a bad idea to check with Jack.  Then again, he spent most of his time in Cardiff.  I don’t know how much difference that will make … maybe the difference between our temperatures and Texas, but don’t quote me on that,” Nat agreed.  She paused, grinned at them both impishly, and continued, “And if you don’t want to ask Jack, you can always ask Esther … after all, she spent two months in Scotland, taking care of Jack.”  Oh God.  She was never going to let that go, was she?

“I don’t suppose it would help to remind you that we didn’t know that we were related until a few months ago?” Jason observed with a wry smile.  Nat pretended to consider that for a few minutes before shaking her head side to side rather vigorously.  Wow.  Lucas always wondered where Ailsa learned that.  Jason sighed, “You are a terrible, terrible woman, Natalie Sophia.  And I know.  You take _such_ pleasure in that.”  Now their aunt’s smile was just this side of manic as she bobbed her head wildly.  It was so long since either of the Martinelli brothers saw that expression.  Maybe that was what triggered Lucas’ next statement.

“I’ve missed you, Nat,” Lucas said.  His aunt blinked at him, and she was on the point of saying … something.  But she closed her mouth, and Lucas continued, “I know, you’ve been here all along, but ever since the Miracle ended, ever since we rescued Esther, ever since we became part of Torchwood … Well.  It’s been a crazy year.”  And it was.  It was more than a year since the Miracle came to an end, since they rescued Esther, since she and Jack Harkness and Rex Matheson became part of their lives.  Natalie would be turning thirty-six in a few weeks.  And that meant … that meant it was almost a year since they learned that Natalie was their aunt, rather than their cousin, since their grandmother woke up.

Nat’s face softened, and she wrapped her arm around his waist, the other arm snaking around Jason’s at the same time.  She murmured, “I’m sorry, guys.  I didn’t mean to shut you out.  Like you said, it’s been a crazy year, but I never meant for you two to think I didn’t love you anymore.”  _No, no, no_!  That wasn’t what he meant at all!  It never even crossed Lucas’ mind that his aunt loved him any less!  God, never!  If they grew apart in the last year (and Lucas had to admit they did), then it was just as much on him as it was on her distraction.  And that was all it was, his aunt being distracted while she sorted out their strange new reality.

Jason was obviously thinking the same thing, because he tugged Natalie (and Lucas, by extension) a little closer, retorting, “Oh, please!  He never thought any such thing, neither of us did!  We all have had a lot to get used to, this last year.  We know that you never stopped loving us; just we’ve never stopped loving you.  Whether you’re our aunt or our cousin, it doesn’t matter.  You’re ours.  You always have been, you always will be.  Maybe this is a good thing.  What’s that phrase Mom likes to use?  Oh, right, this’ll give us a chance to reconnect.”

Oh, now that Lucas absolutely couldn’t pass up.  He smirked at his older brother, snarking, “Are you sure you want to use that phrase, brother mine?”  Jason raised his eyebrows and Lucas continued, his smirk growing bigger, “After all, nowadays, Mom uses that phrase more when she’s wanting some alone time with CIA.”  Jason groaned and facepalmed with his free hand, while Natalie giggled, burying her face in Lucas’ chest.  When the younger Martinelli could see his brother’s face again, Jason was glowering.  (Although, it also had to be noted, Jason was trying very hard not to laugh.)

“You are so going to pay for that, little brother … when and where you least expect it, you are going to pay.  Dearly!” Jason threatened and Lucas just offered him a sunny smile in response.  Jason’s response was incredibly immature (but classic) … he stuck out his tongue.  Nat giggled and Jason hugged her against his side, adding, “C’mon.  We have plans to make.  I want to see what I can find out about the part of England where we’ll be, and I imagine Nat wants to talk to her baby girl about what comes next.”

Nat grimaced, observing, “I just hope she’s ready for this.  I’ve been back for a year, but I’ve noticed there are times when she’ll poke her head into a room to see if I’m there.”  Lucas noticed the same thing, but wasn’t really sure what it meant at the time … until his mother pointed out that he did the exact same thing after his father’s death and their move to Oklahoma from New York.  His little cousin’s life had been thrown into nonstop turmoil during the last year, and the dust was still settling.  It wasn’t just Natalie being away for those weeks after the end of the Miracle, it was also Ailsa’s own kidnapping and the recent op that brought Torchwood South into contact with the Avengers.  Yeah, he could see why Natalie was worried about her little girl.  Now that he thought about it, she had a really good point.

“She might surprise you, Nat.  It only took her a few weeks to rebound after the kidnapping.  I wouldn’t be surprised if she’s okay with this, especially since you won’t be alone and she’ll know what’s going on,” Jason pointed out.  Lucas had to nod.  As Nat told Clint Barton once, Ailsa seemed to do better if she knew what was happening and why, rather than people trying to protect her and having her fear the unknown.  Nat bobbed her head thoughtfully, and Jason continued, “C’mon … the three of us have work to do.  We have a case to investigate!”  Yes … yes, they did.  And Lucas was determined not to screw anything up on his first case.

 

 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTW

 

 

Torchwood House, Scotland

The same day

 

 

He came awake with a start, nerves jangling, even as a soft, Scottish-accented voice observed, “Easy, lad … you’re safe.”  It took Lucas North several moments to calm his breathing and to register his surroundings.  He was sitting in the drawing room of Torchwood House … and there was a blanket draped across his lap?  Lucas rubbed his hand across his eyes.  Right.  He’d fallen asleep in the recliner after he and Archie finished with the archives.  It was part of his training, and something that Carlyon Tregarth (the head of Torchwood South) started in his own branch.   It was important to have both a hard copy of the records, as well as electronic copies, Archie explained, but Carlyon didn’t stop there.  And of course, while making copies to go to the bank (and to both Torchwood branches in the States), Lucas started reading the back history, starting with the founding of Torchwood in 1879. 

And he’d fallen asleep not long after he and Archie finished with the day’s work.  Archie sat across from him, looking concerned.  Lucas rubbed his hand over his face once more, blinking the sleep out of his eyes, and the older man observed, “You’re back with me, then.  Good.”  The former spook took several deep breaths, and Archie went on, “You were dreaming of the Year.”  Lucas blinked in surprise.  Martha told him …?  The sole member of Torchwood House explained, “It’s true that most people don’t remember the Year.  And I don’t know why I do.  But I can recognize the signs … especially since you were calling out to Jack.” 

Images returned to Lucas’ mind then, images that were both familiar and unfamiliar at the same time … a man who didn’t seem much older than Lucas himself, chained in what appeared to be an engine room.  That same man urging Lucas not to do something, and a look of pure anguish that crossed his youthful face as he saw something, something that was happening to Lucas.  The former spook said slowly, “Jack … Captain Jack Harkness, former director of Torchwood Cardiff, also known as Torchwood Three.”  Archie nodded slowly and Lucas went on, “I … he was begging me not to do something, said that he would be fine, but I …” 

Lucas shook his head, the memory retreating into the recesses of his mind even as he reached for it.  Nor was this the first time it happened.  He rubbed at his eyes with the heels of his hands, murmuring, “Sorry … I don’t usually fall asleep in the middle of the afternoon.  No matter what a Scottish slave driver has had me doing for the rest of the day.”  Archie snorted at that, eyes sparkling with amusement.  In truth, even now, he still had trouble with sleeping.  He’d gotten better about sleeping in a bed, but there were still times when he found it more comfortable to sleep on the floor.  Archie snorted, bringing his attention back to the Scot. 

“Don’t apologize … I take it as a compliment that you trust me enough to fall asleep around me.  And I’m not surprised by your memories of Jack.  You’re just as stubborn as he is.  Makes sense that your memories would be triggered by the similarities between you two.  Mind, that’s a compliment.  You feel up to eating?” his temporary boss asked.  Lucas pondered that question a moment, before nodding slightly.  Archie backed away and let Lucas rise to his feet, adding under his breath, “Bloody tall, you are.”  

It was an old complaint, but one that never failed to make Lucas smile, especially when the Scot grumbled about what his parents fed him while he was growing up (usually fertilizer, but Archie was kind enough not to speculate on what kind).  It took him very little time to become fond of Archie, who reminded him so much of Malcolm at times.  That reminded him, it was time for his weekly phone call to the semi-retired tech wizard of MI5.  It was something that Malcolm insisted upon, once Lucas was well enough to leave the hospital and travel to Scotland.  Even if he didn’t stay in contact with Harry (which Lucas knew he would, if only in terms of reports), he would stay in contact with Malcolm. 

“What’s on the agenda for tomorrow?” he asked as he followed Archie into the kitchen.   The older man was already removing food … ah, it would be one of those days.  They were cleaning out the cabinets … and considering how large those cabinets were, that was saying a lot.  There was a time, Archie told him, when there were far more people who inhabited Torchwood House.  However, for nearly as long as Lucas had been alive, it had just been Archie, with occasional visits from other Torchwood branches.  Usually Jack Harkness (back to him again) … far more infrequent were visits from Torchwood One.  Then again, that seemed to be fine with Archie.  Then again, given what he heard about Torchwood One, especially its director, Yvonne Hartman, Lucas supposed that he really couldn’t blame Archie.  

That was one of the first things he learned about when he came to Torchwood House after he was released from hospital … the creation of Torchwood and the fall of Torchwood One.  He was still in Russia at the time of the so-called ghost shifts, the harbinger of an invasion into their world of truly monstrous beings.  But Archie remembered, and he showed Lucas footage of what happened that horrific day in Torchwood Tower.  Even now, Lucas still wasn’t sure which was more terrifying, the Daleks or the Cybermen.  Viewing that footage hadn’t done much to help Lucas sleep at night, but it was something he needed to see.  He needed to see what Torchwood and its allies were up against.  Since he would be the MI5 liaison to Torchwood, that included him.  Archie said quietly, “Well, I’ll be taking the first packet of paperwork to the bank.  You, laddie?  You’ll be catching up on your rest.” 

Lucas opened his mouth, but whether to ask a question or to protest, he wasn’t sure himself.  Archie turned to face him more fully, saying, “You’ve been working nonstop since you arrived here, lad.  It is long past time for you to take some time off, before you burn yourself out.”  Again, Lucas opened his mouth, but Archie touched his shoulder, silencing the younger man.  The director of Torchwood Two said in a low, gentle voice, “You can’t do this to yourself, lad.  I know you’re trying to atone, but there’s no need to drive yourself into the ground.  In fact, if you truly want to atone, that’s the last thing you should be doing.  You can’t atone if you’re sick in bed.”  Damn.  Archie had him there, and he knew it.  And he knew Lucas knew it as well.  Archie clasped his shoulder, saying, “I don’t care what you do tomorrow, lad.  Sleep in, if your memories allow it … read … watch tv … surf the internet.  Just no work.  That’s an order.” 

Lucas could think of nothing to say for several moments.  What could he say, really?  Archie was right.  He was a hundred percent correct, and … hell.  He glared at the other man, nearly pouting, “You’re pulling rank.”  Archie bobbed his head, grinning, and Lucas sighed, “Fine.  Can I at least check out the Bulwark website, see what’s changed?”  He would be returning to Bulwark to assist with a mission once he completed his training here in Scotland.  As it was explained to him, it wasn’t necessary for him to know Torchwood inside and out (that was an impossibility, after all), but to know its history, its mission, its people.  Those were the important things. 

“Now that, you _can_ do.  It’s a good thing that girl is doing,” Archie answered and Lucas smiled at his temporary boss.  He knew that mentioning Bulwark would put a mark in the ‘win’ category.  While it was best to keep civilians out of the line of fire, it was Archie’s considered opinion that the assistance of civilians could be a good thing.  Provided, of course, that said civilians went about it the right way.  From what Archie was telling him, Alicia was doing it the right way … setting up Bulwark as a support system, rather than a competitor/sibling organization to Torchwood and UNIT.  Lucas thought about pointing out that everyone had to start somewhere, but opted against it.  He probably wouldn’t be telling Archie anything that he didn’t already know. 

Instead, Lucas mulled over what he’d learned to date about Torchwood.  The basics he’d known … that it was formed in 1879 at the behest of Queen Victoria, and in this very house.  However, he hadn’t known about the involvement of the Doctor and his companion at the time, one Rose Tyler.  And truthfully, while he realized that there was still a lot he didn’t know, Lucas couldn’t help but think that Her Majesty may have overreacted just a touch.  On the other hand, he had only to think of Harry’s reaction when they encountered the current Doctor (current?  Most recent?  Lucas wasn’t entirely sure how that worked).  Maybe Her Majesty had a point after all.  He’d queried Harry later, to see what exactly the Doctor did to incur such a reaction, but Harry merely shook his head and explained that it was a long story.  Since Lucas was exhausted and his mind was still reeling from everything that happened that day, he accepted it.  For now. 

A nudge to his shoulder brought Lucas’ attention back to the present, where Archie was holding a sandwich out to him.  The younger man accepted it, and Archie asked, “Where did you go, lad?”  Lucas bit into the proffered sandwich, giving himself a few minutes to think about what he wanted to say.  He was still working through a great deal of information in his mind, and knew that he still had a great deal to learn about his new partners.  Finally, however, he explained exactly what was on his mind.  

Archie shook his head, though not dismayed, and responded, “I can see how you might think that … you’ve only read the preliminary reports … but there was more to it than that.”  Lucas thought as much, which was why he hadn’t intended to say anything.  When he mentioned this, Archie smiled and added, “I know, lad.  But there are a few journals you need to read, including Lady Isobel’s.  The Doctor who Victoria encountered … he and his companion were playing a foolish game during a very dangerous time.”  Oh.  That put an entirely new complexion on things.  The sole member of Torchwood Two added, “And ordinarily, I’d leave Harry with his secrets, but since this one impacts you … I’ll tell you why he takes issue with the Doctor.” 

Lucas froze briefly, but nodded and Archie explained, “I don’t know if Harry ever mentioned this, but he was actually friends with one politician.”  Lucas raised an eyebrow.  Harry’s lack of affection for politicians was well known.  Archie actually grinned at his reaction and said, “Yes, he was actually friends with a politician, and a good friend.  They occasionally disagreed, but he respected her and she respected him.  Her name was Harriet Jones and she was our prime minister before Harry Saxon … before the Master.”  Lucas’ blood ran cold and he slowly sat down.  Archie joined him, observing, “Good idea, lad.  You’ll need to be sitting down for this.”

 

TBC


	3. Setting my Feet Upon the Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natalie tries to reassure an anxious Esther; Lucas’ path to being a medic is revealed; Octavia opens a can of worms with potentially catastrophic consequences; and a prisoner of the Families makes her voice heard … again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I started this chapter in the US before Christmas, fleshed it out during my last night in Italy, and completed it once home. I had a brilliant time in Rome, including having lunch with a young Australian girl from my writing group (who I met up with in Washington DC two years ago as well), and to make things even more interesting, the waiter who served us at lunch bore a striking resemblance to David Tennant. I also saw two or three men who I almost swore were Peter Capaldi, the resemblance was that strong. And yes, I am going back … it’s not a question of if I go back, but when … there were so many things I wanted to do, but just didn’t have the time (or encountered situations beyond my control). Maybe it goes without saying, but I’ll say it anyhow … if you ever get to Rome, and have the opportunity to see the Colosseum? DO IT! It is incredible … and as I told Jessica (my Australian friend), it floors me when I realize that structures from two and three thousand years ago stand side by side with structures from the Renaissance as well as today. That’s mind-blowing to an American and an Australian (I wouldn’t doubt if a Canadian or a Kiwi felt the same). So … this chapter? The title comes from song lyrics by Mr. Mister (Kyrie).

Tregarth Homestead, Oklahoma

Later that Day

 

Surprisingly enough, it wasn’t Ailsa whom Natalie needed to worry about.  True, Ailsa wasn’t especially happy about her mother going to Europe without her, but brightened when Natalie reminded her that Mama Sophia would be taking care of her.  No, the person who was most concerned about Natalie while she was overseas was her oldest niece, who was also her best friend.  While they still had about a week before they left, Natalie was already working out how much luggage she should take and what clothes would be the most sensible for their mission, as Esther sprawled across her bed, looking much younger than her twenty-seven years.

Twenty-seven.  That reminder brought Natalie up short.  They’d celebrated Esther’s birthday a few weeks earlier, her first birthday since the end of the Miracle and her first birthday as a member of their family.  Natalie decided that she really didn’t want to know how Esther and Jack celebrated after the party was over, and focused on her original thought.  She would be thirty-six in just a few weeks, and she had a twenty-seven year old niece.  As ever, she couldn’t let herself think about that for long, or it would break her brain.  And that was something she would need, thank you very much!

“I don’t like this,” Esther finally said, speaking for the first time since she’d joined Natalie in her room, more than fifteen minutes earlier.  The slightly older woman turned to face the blonde, who shifted position until she was sitting up on Natalie’s bed, arms wrapped around her legs and her chin resting atop her knees.  She went on, “I know that it’s necessary, but I’ve got a really bad feeling about this.”  Now that did surprise Natalie … she knew that her niece was concerned about her, but they were heading into Jedi territory with this.  Oh, wait … Han Solo said that before Obi-Wan Kenobi did.  That made it ‘smugglers blues,’ not ‘Jedi territory.’

Abandoning her closet, Natalie picked up Rufus before sitting opposite Esther on the bed.  Holding the ancient stuffed fox against her chest, Nat inquired, “Okay, I know that ‘bad feelings’ are hard to explain, but can you try?  Is it the mission, or is it us going to Europe in general that worries you?”  Esther’s head came up and Nat shrugged, observing, “I tend to take things seriously when someone tells me about having a bad feeling.  I don’t know that something bad will happen, but I also don’t know that it _won’t_ happen.”

Esther pursed her lips, before finally admitting, “There’s not enough information.  I trust Martha … that’s not the issue, but …” She shook her head, before repeating, “There’s not enough information, and that makes me uncomfortable.  Three people I love are going to be in danger, because we both know how quickly a routine mission can go south, and I won’t be there to help them … to help you.  None of us are, except Martha and that new support network that’s been formed.  I would just feel better if someone else was going with you.”

Nat could understand that, and she didn’t even regard Esther’s concerns as demeaning.  The three of them were the least experienced out of the entire group.  She thought for several moments before deciding on the best way to answer her niece’s concerns.  And they were legitimate … Nat certainly couldn’t deny that, of course they were legitimate.  She said at last, speaking slowly as she marshaled her thoughts, “I won’t tell you that you’re wrong, because you’re not.  You’re one hundred percent correct.  There isn’t nearly enough information, and we’re going in with the three least experienced family and/or Torchwood members.  That’s true.  It’s also true that we’ll have limited assistance.  But … Jason was a soldier.  Lucas is a medic.  The real weak spot is me.”

“You were undercover for three months,” Esther corrected.  Well.  That was true.  Nat couldn’t argue with that, especially not after the months of nightmares which followed those few months.  Esther continued after a moment, “You know, I know the story of how Jason went into the Army … it was to honor his dad.  But what about Lucas?  I mean, I always assumed that he developed an interest in being a medic for the same reason, but we both know just where assuming gets you.”  Nat allowed herself a snicker … more for the assumption comment than anything else.

“You’re right, in part, but it goes back further than that.  After Tavia had to quit the police force, she did some work as a first aid rep with a company she was with for a few years.  Yes, there is a point to this.  Anyhow, she learned quite a bit and when Lucas was … oh, I guess thirteen?  Yeah, thirteen … anyhow, there was a medical emergency in town, and Tavia helped with that.  That got Lucas’ attention, especially after he learned about the EMTs who were there on the day his dad died.  He asked Tavia if he could do something like that, and if there’s one thing you know about your Aunt Octavia?” Nat inquired and Esther grinned.

In unison, the aunt and niece observed, “Honey, you can be anything you want to be!”  Natalie continued, still grinning, “So, she got him started with … oh, first aid lessons, and the more he learned, the more interested he became.  First aid lessons ended up leading him to the community college, and before the Miracle happened, Lucas was studying to take his exam to join the local rescue squad.  Douche-canoes.”  This was said nearly under her breath, but evidently not quietly, because Esther’s eyes just about bugged out of her head.  Natalie flushed, adding, “Can you think of a better way to describe the Families?”

“I was actually marveling at your restraint, really,” Esther observed, surprising a laugh out of her younger aunt.  The blonde grinned a bit sheepishly, adding, “I had far more colorful invectives for them, really … some of which I learned from Owen.”  Natalie raised an eyebrow, because she really wasn’t sure if she wanted to know _when_ Esther learned said invectives from Owen.  It was Esther’s turn to flush, and Nat grinned impishly.  The younger woman said after a moment, “I know better than to ask you not to get hurt.  But I will ask you to be careful.  I love you … all of you … so much, and I don’t want to imagine life without any of you.”

Nat couldn’t help herself … she rocked forward to pull her oldest niece in her arms.  Esther went willingly, her own arms folding around Nat’s torso and resting her head on Nat’s shoulder.  The brunette whispered, “I love you, too.  I can’t make any promises about not getting hurt or not getting killed, but I _will_ promise to be careful and to _try_ not to do anything spectacularly stupid.”  That was the best she could promise.  She would decide later that she probably should have defined ‘ _spectacularly stupid_.’

 

 

TWTWTWTWTWTW

 

 

This … was a **very** bad idea.  Incredibly bad.  Bordering on relationship-ending bad.  But three of the people whom Octavia Brigitte Tregarth Martinelli loved most in the world were about to leave for England on their first solo op, and she wanted another set of eyes watching over them.  Rex was currently in discussions with her father and Jack about two other ops that were on the table, which left Octavia to do something incredibly … stupid.  Lucas told her about his contact with his uncle … with David’s brother.  She wanted to be angry with her youngest, but … every time Octavia saw Daniel, she saw her late husband.  How could she blame Lucas for wanting that connection with his late father, however tenuous?

She couldn’t.  And despite Daniel’s many crimes, Octavia knew that he loved both of her boys.  He might not care anything about Natalie … he probably didn’t … but he did love Jason and Lucas.  Which was why she was even now dialing her erstwhile brother-in-law’s mobile number.  He answered on the first ring, asking in the hoarse voice which reminded her that he wasn’t really David, “What is it?  Are the boys all right?”  He’d watched over them in Colorado, when they went to confront the idiots who took Jack and Steve Rogers.  Of course that was the first thing he thought of, especially since Octavia made it clear that she  would tolerate her sons spending time with him, but that was it.

“No … the boys are fine.  At least for the moment.   I … they and my little sister are heading for England in the next few days.  It … it’s their first solo op, and they’re just going to back up a friend of ours, but …” Octavia breathed.  She thought of her little sister’s expression when she returned to them, after being undercover, and the rage Nat fought so hard to bury.  She thought of Jason during his first time home on furlough, of Lucas after his first particularly traumatic accident.  They weren’t children, any of them … but at the same time, they were.  And if Octavia couldn’t be there to watch their backs …

“Give me their flight information, and I’ll be there,” her brother-in-law answered without hesitation.   He … he didn’t even need time to think about it.  Daniel went on, sounding as if he was looking for a piece of paper and pen or pencil, “Your sister is the one with dark hair, right?  Your two older nieces have blonde or dark blonde hair?”  Octavia barely managed a watery huff of laughter, because he was agreeing to look after Nat, as well as the boys.  Daniel added, “You forget … even when he was furious with me, David still talked to me.  He loved that baby sister of yours.  That’s reason enough for me to watch over her.”

“Just … don’t let them see you, okay?  Jack and Esther will be in Scotland as well, and … just don’t let them see you.  Any of them,” Octavia answered.  She was well aware that she was being a hypocrite, and many other ugly things at the moment.  And Daniel would have been well within his rights, just as a human being, to tell her exactly where she could go, and exactly what she could do with herself.  He was a bastard who chose the Families, but he was in the process of being a human being again.

“They won’t know I’m there, I promise.  I have a feeling that if Esther Drummond saw me, she’d kick me in the rocks,” Daniel answered wryly and Octavia smiled in spite of herself.  It was entirely possible.  Her oldest niece had never truly forgiven herself for the blunder that nearly got Jack killed, even if Jack forgave her practically immediately.  And while Esther wasn’t the type of person to harm others for her own mistakes … she could make an exception in Daniel’s case. David’s brother continued after a moment, more seriously, “None of them will see me.  I won’t reveal myself, even if they get into trouble … but I do need the contact information for your allies overseas, just in case.”

“That I can give you.  With the Miracle, there’s a woman who is building a civilian network to help.  People … they don’t like being helpless.  They don’t like being told to be good little children and let someone else handle it,” Octavia answered.  There was a long silence from Daniel, and Octavia wondered if she said the wrong thing.  She couldn’t imagine that she had.  The former police officer went back over what she said just a few minutes earlier, mentally retracing her steps.

And then, her brother-in-law said, his voice filled with wonderment, “You actually trust me enough to tell me that.  Knowing that I could have gone to the Families with that information.”  Oh.  Well.  That possibility actually never occurred to Octavia.  Not just because she hadn’t told Daniel Alicia Yates’ name, but because the Families weren’t especially happy with her brother-in-law.  He’d failed them, after all, and everyone knew what happened to those who failed the Families.  Or, just as bad, who crossed them.

She pointed this out, saying, “The Families would probably kill you before you had the chance to tell them about this network, assuming you had the chance to find out what it was called, or the woman who runs it.  Let’s not get ahead of ourselves here, all right, dear?”  There was a frustrated huff from her brother-in-law, but she noticed that he didn’t argue with her, either.  Well.   They were making progress.  If Rex ever found out, it might well mean the end of her relationship with him.  If that was the case, she would accept those consequences.  But she had to do everything in her power to keep her sons and sister safe.  Whatever the cost.

 

 

TWTWTWTWTWTW

 

 

Two days earlier, the red-haired bitch came into her cell/room with a child in her arms.  It was a little girl, maybe eighteen months old.  She was a cute little baggage, though she was crying nonstop.  The red-haired bitch almost literally dropped the child into Alice Carter’s arms, saying, “Here.  Maybe you can quiet her down.  Nothing else has worked.”  Alice looked down at the toddler, tiny face wet with tears, and without even thinking about it, she closed her arms around the little one.  It was the first time she held a child since Steven’s death … the first real contact she had with another human being (and no one in the Families, or those who worked for them, counted as human beings) since her capture.

“Hello, sweetheart … what’s your name, hmm?” Alice murmured as the child began to quiet.  She was obviously exhausted, listing into Alice’s chest.  The daughter of the Families’ greatest enemy looked up at her gaoler, asking, “So?  Who is she, Jilly?”  The red-head looked away.  She did more and more of that, Alice noticed, during the last several months.  Over the last year, she began to change.  The arrogance and self-righteousness gave way to a quiet horror, the more time she spent with the Families.  It wasn’t just that she was nicer to Alice, although she was (and that didn’t stop Alice from still thinking of her as the red-haired bitch).  No … her entire attitude changed.  She looked … an image flashed in Alice’s mind … she looked ashamed.

“She belongs to someone who works for us,” Jilly mumbled.  Her eyes met Alice’s for a moment before darting away.  Hmm.  Interesting.  Jilly continued after a moment, “You can call her whatever you want.   I doubt if her mother will be coming back from this op alive.  So far as I’m concerned, you’re her mother now.”  Alice ran a gentle hand over the dark hair, inhaling the painfully familiar baby scent.  There was something about Jilly’s answer that jarred her nerves, although she couldn’t quite put her finger on it.

It was on the point of her tongue to call her ‘Melissa,’ a way of reclaiming that part of herself.  By now, she’d long since finished the journals of her namesake, as well as Alice’s lover, the head of Torchwood Cardiff in the eighteen nineties.  She’d finished the case files which involved her father.  It would have been a stretch to say that she’d forgiven Jack for Steven … she didn’t think she’d ever be capable of that … but thanks to the Miracle and now seeing his years on Torchwood’s leash, Alice could say that she had a far better understanding of Jack Harkness.

But even with that, ‘Melissa’ had too many memories, had too much baggage, and this little one deserved something better.  She deserved a name of her own … even if it was a temporary, because there was a good possibility that the child’s mother would return alive from whatever mission she was on.  But … there was something wrong with that supposition, and it took Alice a few minutes to work out what that something was.  If she was truly one of the Families, then why wasn’t she with them?  Unless they considered themselves above taking care of a child?  Jilly murmured, “Funny, how they look like little angels when they’re asleep, but turn into little monsters when they’re awake.”  Alice raised her eyes from the little girl in her arms, and the other woman flushed, muttering, “Speaking from experience, that’s what I’ve found.”

Alice merely hummed and answered, “You know this was rather foolish of you.  Your employers have ensured that I won’t live to see my next birthday.”  She was dying.  She knew that she was dying, and really, she’d made her peace with that.  Alice wouldn’t forgive her captors for the experiments they’d done, experiments which resulted in an incurable disease for her.  But what she regretted was knowing that she’d never see her father again … never be able to tell him that as much as she hated him for Steven, she’d never stopped loving him, either.

That was when something entirely unexpected happened.  Jilly gritted her teeth and answered, “That may be true, Alice.  But if I have anything to say about it, you won’t be dying here.  And that little girl … I don’t know how I’m going to do it yet, but I’m going to make sure that child is never again used as a piece of leverage.”  By now, Alice’s eyebrows nearly reached her hairline, and Jilly scowled at her, adding, “Don’t look at me like that!  I don’t particularly like children, but that doesn’t mean I like it when they’re used!”

She was rewarded with a lopsided smile, and then Alice turned her attention back to the small girl sleeping in her arms.  She murmured, “Angel, hmm?  Then I should call you ‘Angelina.’  No, that sounds too much like ‘Angelina Jolie,’ and she’s always annoyed me.  Perhaps ‘Angeline’ instead?  Oh, I like that much better.”  She looked at Jilly, who was giving her the most peculiar look … as if she couldn’t quite figure out Alice.  Then again, that was hardly unusual.  From the first time they met, Jilly hadn’t known quite what to make of her prisoner.  That was fine.  Alice didn’t understand Jilly, either.  She couldn’t understand how someone who still had a soul (which Jilly did) could work for these monsters in human flesh. 

However, Jilly said only, “I’ll make sure I bring Angel’s things to you, so you can take proper care of her.  I meant what I said, Alice.  I’ll make sure that the two of you get out of here, if it’s the last thing I do.”  There was a brief pause, and then Jilly looked at her straight in the eye, adding, “And it probably will be.”  Alice found it hard to breathe.  Jilly was telling her that she would die to ensure Alice and Angeline never had to worry about the Families again.  Why, Alice had to wonder, why and what changed her?  It was unlikely that she would ever learn the answer to that, and so, she didn’t waste her breath on questions that couldn’t be … or even, shouldn’t be … answered.

Instead, Alice inclined her head and responded, “I’ll be waiting, then.”  She turned her attention back to the sleeping Angel.  Thus, she didn’t see Jilly leave … only heard.  That was how Jilly wanted it.  Alice shook her head, shaking the odd behavior of her gaoler out of her mind.  Whatever returned Jilly’s soul to her, it had nothing to do with Alice, and right now, her main focus was on the little innocent in her arms.  It was hard not to think about Steven, though this child was a girl, and her hair was dark, instead of blonde.

And over the last two days, Alice cared for the little girl … changing her nappies, feeding her, singing to her, listening to her babble away.  Despite the dark hair, she reminded Alice so much of Steven that it pierced her heart sometimes.  She began to tell Angel stories … half-remembered stories that she heard from her father when she was a small girl.  And she told the child stories about her father, as well.  Not of the handsome hero, saving the world, but of the father who sat at her side on the floor, long legs cramped, but never made a sound of complaint as he played with her. 

It was those memories which brought tears to Alice’s eyes, memories that she’d buried long before Steven’s death.  And then, this morning, Jilly asked the question which no one asked before.  The red-haired bitch came into her cell with clothes for Angel, reaching out to touch a petal-soft cheek.  Funny.  She swore up and down that she didn’t like kids, but that never stopped her from touching Angel whenever she came into Alice’s cell. 

“Your father came to you, at the beginning of the mess involving those alien bastards,” Jilly began slowly. Alice looked up, startled by the question.  She didn’t realize anyone involved with the Families knew about that visit.  But Jilly wasn’t done surprising her.  The other woman went on, “You had the chance to stop all of it.  You knew that your son was affected, along with so many other children.  Why didn’t you let soldier-boy run those tests on your son?  Clearly, something was wrong, so why didn’t you let those tests go forward?  And don’t tell me that it was because your father was dangerous … so was what was happening to your son.”

Alice closed her eyes, because in truth, she had no good answer.  Looking back now, she saw so clearly what she should have done, what would have been in Steven’s best interests.  But at the time … she breathed out, saying, “I was afraid.  My father was dangerous to be around … that was true even when I was a child.  It was one of many reasons why my mother took me away and changed my name, changed our names.  I was afraid that Steven would be caught in the crossfire.  I didn’t want to believe that he already was there.”

“I didn’t like soldier-boy.  I didn’t like that he allied with that bastard.  I … I thought the Families were bringing order to the world, that they were using the biggest bastard in the world to make sure someone like him could never happen again.  What does it say about me that I work for people that make a monster like Oswald Danes look like a decent human being?” Jilly choked out.  She touched Angel’s face again, and the little girl babbled at her.  Jilly offered a watery little laugh as she tapped Angel’s little button nose.  The toddler giggled in response, and Jilly whispered, “There was more to it.  They offered power and money, and …”

She closed her eyes and lowered her head.  Alice had no idea what happened to Jilly to change her so much from the arrogant bitch who strolled into her cell nearly a year earlier, so smug and so very sure of herself.  This was an entirely different person than even the woman who brought Angel to Alice just two days earlier.

Angel petted Jilly’s hair, drawing another watery laugh, and Alice said quietly, “I don’t know what’s happened.  I don’t even know how much longer I’ll be alive.  But somehow, between the two of us, we’ll make sure they don’t hurt this little girl.  I owe it to Steven, and you …” Jilly owed it to the world.  Jilly raised her head, carefully catching Angel’s hand before the tiny fingers could catch in her hair.

“There’s something else you need to know.  Oswald Danes … he saved your father,” she said hoarsely.  Alice blinked, and Jilly went on, “Soldier-boy …. he died to restore balance to the world.  I think he would have been okay with dying for good.  But Danes … he waited until your father came back to life, gave him as much time to get to safety, before blowing himself and the Families who were there to hell.  I’ve never understood that … or why Danes reacted when your father told him that he needed him.”

A year, or two years, or three years earlier, Alice would have assumed it was because they were both child-killers.  But Alice knew that wasn’t really the case.  She knew that Danes wasn’t really sorry for what he’d done to that little girl.  But Jack … even as much as she’d hated him at the time, she’d seen remorse and regret in her father’s eyes, only seconds after Steven’s death.  Maybe it didn’t matter.  Or maybe, that tiny bit of selflessness on Oswald Danes’ part was what planted the first seeds of doubt in Jilly’s mind about the Families.

“Danes still deserves to burn in hell for what he did,” Alice said and Jilly laughed again, far less watery this time.  She nodded her agreement, and Alice continued, “He’s not important now.  What is important is this little girl, and whatever your bosses are planning.”  Whatever those bastards were, it was going to be trouble.  Jilly was shaking her head, and while Alice was on the point of blasting the younger woman, she held her tongue.  A second later, she was glad she did.

“That’s part of the problem, actually.  My bosses don’t trust me anymore.  They … I’m not …  they’ve realized that they don’t own my soul anymore,” Jilly finally forced out, and Alice inhaled sharply.  Of course.  She should have seen it herself.  They wouldn’t trust her, not when it was becoming clear to even Alice that Jilly was willing to die to protect Angel.  Jilly continued, “They know that they don’t own my soul, and I’m hearing less and less about what’s coming next.  But they’re going after your father again.  That much, I can guarantee.  They lost one of their satellite groups when they went after him directly, by kidnapping the granddaughter of an old friend of his.  Your father had their computer systems infected with a computer virus, completely shutting them down, and then …”

“And then what?” Alice asked curiously.  She wondered a bit about this old friend of her father’s, and whether he got his granddaughter back without incident, but that could wait.  Right now, she was more interested in what her father ended up doing to this satellite group of the Families that Jilly mentioned.  Especially given the young woman’s hesitation.  She could think of a lot of things her father might have done to them.  She could think of even more things that she would have liked to do to them herself.  But again, Jilly surprised her.

“You know about the Battle of New York, right?  When the Avengers took out the Chitauri?” Jilly asked hesitantly.  Alice nodded slowly, not entirely sure what this had to do with anything.  She found out a moment later when Jilly told her about Nick Fury unleashing hell against the Pharma after learning not just about their kidnapping of little Ailsa Tregarth, but Steven’s death.  Jilly didn’t know if there was even one person from that group left alive.

Alice should have been horrified.  She knew that.  She knew that she should be shocked and horrified and disgusted and appalled.  But she wasn’t.  There were times when she feared that she was losing touch with her humanity, given the only company she had were the minions of the Families.  Maybe she should have feared for her humanity when she learned about what Nick Fury did.  But all she could think about was Ailsa Tregarth’s mother, and she murmured, “Good.  I’m glad he wiped them out.  Did the Avengers do that?”

Jilly shook her head, answering, “No.  SHIELD itself did that, one of the other teams.  I don’t know which one.  I just know that they were eliminated with extreme prejudice, and Fury sent a warning to the Families.  It was addressed to whoever was backing the Pharma, but he warned them that if they tried something like that again, he’d take great pleasure in wiping them off the face of the Earth.  Oh, he doesn’t know it was the Families … but they’re taking him seriously.  That’s why they’re using an indirect route to your father this time.  They’re wary of Nick Fury … and now that your father is known to be friends with Captain America, well …”

Now this was news to Alice, and Jilly offered a small smile.  She added, “It’s true.  Your father has become friends with Captain America himself, and rumor has it that he already knew both Tony Stark and Dr. Banner.  Would you like to hear more?”  Alice cuddled Angel close once more, nodding eagerly.  She hoped the Families didn’t know about this.  She wouldn’t mind seeing them taken out by the Avengers.

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who have seen Captain America: The Winter Soldier, you’ll want to watch this space for what may or may not be a canon divergence (I don’t watch Agents of SHIELD, so I’m really not sure how they’ve handled it). I read Cobie Smulders’ theory that Jasper Sitwell wasn’t really a turncoat (she plays Agent Maria Hill), and after seeing The Winter Soldier again on the flight home from Rome, I think she’s right. For one thing, Sitwell didn’t try to take his own life when he was captured (a la Richard Armitage’s character in Captain America: The First Avenger). For another, when he was telling them about the carriers, he wasn’t gloating about the lives lost … he was afraid. I’m working out the best way for someone to have figured out that something was wrong, and sent Sitwell in as a double agent. Whether he stays dead is still being decided. Could go either way.


	4. Across the Pond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Inoltre Roma makes its official debut; five members of Torchwood South land in the UK; while the new liaison between Torchwood and MI5 nervously awaits his first mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> : So, why put the Roma office of Inoltre in the sub-basement of a theatre? Can you think of anything less likely other than a tourism office (which was my original plan) to house a Torchwood variant than a theatre? And yes, the original plan was to put Inoltre Roma under a tourism office. It worked for Cardiff (at least for a while) … mind, Inoltre Roma is not like Torchwood Cardiff. It has no perception filters, no breathtakingly handsome immortal captains, no pternadons, no Rifts. Besides, it appeals to my warped sense of humor. And why bring Inoltre (much less Inoltre Roma) into the picture? For that matter, why create Inoltre, or any of the other Torchwood variants? If the UK has Torchwood and UNIT, and if the US and Canada have UNIT (Sector Seven, as well as Project Blue Book), it’s only logical that other countries have their variants as well. ‘Sides, it’s more fun that way. Also, when my best friend was telling me about Torchwood initially, she likened it to a British version of Poltergeist: The Legacy, only with aliens, rather than supernatural beings. The Legacy had Houses all over the world, and I suppose that influenced me, as well.

Rome, Italy

Four Days Later

 

 

Her family had been in Inoltre for generations.  On her father’s side, the connection to Inoltre was made with her great-great-grandfather, Dario Baldasarre, who married into the Italian sky-watchers in 1885.  Her great-great-grandmother was the youngest daughter of the Milanese director of Inoltre … and she, in turn, was descended from one of the earliest members of Inoltre, from its founding days.  And, now that she thought about it, she supposed that meant her own roots stretched back to the beginning, in the fifteenth century.  Her mother’s connection to Inoltre was far more recent, beginning in 1928.  Like its British counterpart Torchwood, Inoltre was largely de-centralized … well, at least until after the Second World War.  Gioia Baldasarre paused a moment to think about Inoltre in the hands of Benito Mussolini, and shuddered.  That was a terrifying concept.

With one last glance over her shoulder … they had a new girl working in the box office, and the previous day, she gave a customer some incorrect information.  Fortunately, the woman was _extremely_ patient with rookies, for all that Gioia could tell that she was also exasperated.  However, she was being closely observed today.  Good.  With the customers in good hands, Gioia entered the business office portion of the building, before descending first into the basement (admiring the costumes for the next production), and then into the sub-basement … which housed the Rome office of Inoltre.  Her older sister was sitting at one of the terminals, murmuring under her breath.  Gioia shook her head with a small smile, before heading over to her own terminal.

In truth, she was hoping to see an email from her former hallmate (and occasional classmate), Natalie Tregarth.   In her friend’s last communiqué, there was mention of a new network … civilians who wanted to help Torchwood, UNIT, and Inoltre (as well as their counterparts around the world) in their mission.  It was called Bulwark, and Natalie heard of it from a doctor who worked with UNIT before the mess with the children, Dr. Martha Jones.  Gioia shuddered.  They were really going to turn over ten percent of Earth’s children to those monsters.  It made her wonder who needed protecting from who, at times.

And truly, when she stopped and thought about it, she really liked the idea of Bulwark (or, in Italian, Bastione).  She … Gioia blinked as her sister swore in English.  That was unlike Ilaria.  Her older sister said, switching back to Italian, “She’s going to be in England this week … and probably won’t be there when I get there next week!”  Who was going to be in England this week?  Gioia knew about her sister’s journey to the UK … Ilaria would be meeting with the head of Torchwood Two, along with Captain Jack Harkness and his assistant Esther Drummond, to discuss the possibility of cooperation between Torchwood and Inoltre.  Ilaria elaborated, “Natalia!  She will be in England on a semi-solo mission, assisting Dr. Jones-Smith!”

Gioia’s first instinct was to roll her eyes at her sister for altering her former hallmate’s name.  The younger sister had always called Nat by her given name; however, for some reason, Ilaria took pleasure in changing it to ‘Natalia.’  Maybe because it always made Natalie smile when she did it.  Also, and this was just as likely, because her sister was an annoying brat who enjoyed being a pain.  And then the rest of her sister’s rant caught up with her brain.  Gioia frowned … Natalie would be in England?  She looked through her Inoltre email, searching for anything from her friend, before switching to her personal email (which she hadn’t checked in nearly a week) … and there it was.  Natalie tried to avoid using her professional Torchwood email for personal things … and knowing Natalie, this probably counted.

And in truth, she counted herself lucky that Natalie was still speaking to her, after the way she behaved the previous year.  Really, she hadn’t been angry with Natalie (as such) … more with Ilaria and how smugly she behaved when Gioia finally learned about Inoltre.    Ugh … older sisters!  They never stopped being annoying!  (And really, that was something else they needed to talk about, her and Natalie … they both had older sisters.  Gioia had someone to commiserate with now)  Which was probably why she said archly, “As I understand it from Nat, they may be there an extra week, depending on how the mission goes.”  Ilaria slowly raised her head to look at Gioia, who smiled sweetly and reminded her, “I roomed with Nat for two and a half years.  Of course she emailed me once their plans were finalized.”  She hadn’t gone so far as to look up hotels and flights, but that would be her next stop. 

“Now, now, girls … you mustn’t fight.  Ilaria, if Signorina Natalie is still in the UK when your business wraps up, by all means, make arrangements to meet up with her.  Gioia, stop teasing your sister,” their father chastised lightly.  Of course, as soon as his back was turned to confer with his second, Gioia stuck her tongue out at her sister, who reciprocated after a quick glance at their father’s turned back.  Not that it made a difference.  Massimo Baldasarre added, “And don’t think I don’t know that you’re sticking your tongues out at each other.  Truly.  The welfare of the world rests on the shoulders of two overgrown children.”

But when he turned around, there was nothing but affection and amusement when he looked at the sisters.  He added, “I meant what I said.  Finish your business in Scotland, and if your sister’s friend is still in the United Kingdom, your time is your own.  In fact … Gioia should go with you.  I know it’s been some time since you two saw each other, and you have many apologies to make.”  This was said with narrowed eyes at the younger Baldasarre sister, and Gioia flushed, looking away from her father’s eyes.  It didn’t matter how old you were … your parents were still your parents.

“Papa, what if Gioia met up with this Bulwark while I was in Scotland?  You’ve been saying that you wanted to know more about them, and that only so much information can be reflected on websites and in writing,” Ilaria observed, reminding Gioia just why she loved her sister so much (that is, when she wasn’t being impossibly annoying).  Their father looked at them thoughtfully, and Gioia fought the impulse to fidget as the father began to give way to the director.  After a moment, however, he nodded.

“I think that would be acceptable.  You’ll need to remain in Scotland for at least a few days, to make your own necessary connections, Gioia … but then, if Natalie is still in England, you may travel south to spend time with her,” their father finally said.  He paused, consulted his mobile, before observing, “Yes, by that time, their mission should be wrapped up.  Now, Ilaria, I believe that you were working on the latest leads regarding the Families?”  Ilaria nodded, her eyes hardening as they did when the Families were mentioned.  Gioia swallowed hard.  Ilaria’s former lover had been dying of cancer when the Obscenity was instigated … she would never forgive the Families for extending the suffering of so many.  Nor would Gioia.

 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTW

 

London, England

Same Day

 

 

The five weary travelers made their way from the jumbo jet and through the tunnel that would take them into London’s Heathrow Airport.  Two were focused on their conversation, a third was focusing on walking, a fourth muttering under his breath, and the fifth … well, the fifth was trying to do several things at once.  Including get some feeling back into his lower extremities, something _other_ than pins and needles. 

He ached.  How in the hell did people do this on a regular basis?  Did they develop asses of steel?  Because seriously, his butt _ached_ right now.  Well, so did his back and his shoulders and his neck, but the dominating pain was in his butt, after sitting for eight hours in more or less one position.  Of course, Jack only seemed mildly uncomfortable … bastard.  Jason glanced at his younger brother, aunt, and cousin, and was somewhat mollified to see that they looked about the way he felt.  He wanted to be ashamed (especially when he saw the dark circles under his aunt’s eyes … Natalie evidently hadn’t slept at all), but right now, he was working on getting feeling back into his hindquarters.  He wasn’t quite sure how that worked … why his ass was numb and hurt at the same time … but that was the way it worked.  At least for him. 

But did Jack _really_ have to look fresh as a daisy?  That just wasn’t fair … on the other hand, he supposed he shouldn’t be surprised.  This was Jack, after all.  The immortal captain said as he glanced around, “Someone will be waiting for you once we get through customs.  I don’t anticipate there being any issues, just do whatever you’re told to do.  Right now, we’re not Torchwood.  We aren’t tourists, either … if they ask you what brings you to England, just tell them that you’re here on business.”  Jason nodded, and took note of his brother and aunt’s expressions.  Nat was listening intently.  So was Lucas, although anyone who didn’t know his brother would have thought that he was just checking out the pretty girls … regardless of the nationality.  But Lucas was nearly as good at multi-tasking as their mother was.  He swore it had to do with being a medic.  Jason wasn’t sure about that, but he wouldn’t push his brother on it.  Lucas was a medic.  That meant he could hurt as well as heal, and he could be damn sadistic about it. 

“And don’t forget that Owen will be on the next flight … literally,” Esther chimed in.  Yeah, that was something that their grandmother insisted upon.  _Not that I don’t trust you, honey, or Martha_ , she told Lucas, _but I’d feel a lot better if another doctor was at least on the same continent._  It was Owen’s intention to return to Cardiff for closure.  No one was entirely sure what that meant, although Jack smiled a little at the Londoner.  Owen rolled his eyes and huffed at Jack.  On second thought, no one really knew what that meant and they probably didn’t want to know, either!  Jack and Owen’s exchanges could get a bit … weird.  And really, ‘weird’ was something of an understatement.  It was more along the lines of ‘ _whiskey tango foxtrot, over_?’ 

Natalie observed, “I still think one of us should stick around until he gets here.”  That was the second time she said that, and just as he did the first time, Jack shook his head.  Nat, however, just shrugged and said, “Just putting my two cents worth in.  Okay, so Martha is meeting us, and then we’re heading to this Alicia Yates’ home, correct?”  Actually, Jason was pleased with this part of the plan.  Not just seeing Martha again (although he couldn’t deny that he was looking forward to that part), but planning from this Alicia’s home.  Jason wasn’t comfortable with using public, or semi-public, places to do the planning.  Too many things could go wrong. 

“Actually, that’s changed.  You’ll be meeting Martha at Alicia’s house.  One of her people will be greeting you.  I still don’t know if Martha is bringing baby Nightingale or Mickey Mouse … I wouldn’t bet against either,” Jack answered.  Jason was looking forward to meeting the still-unnamed baby (although seriously?  What was wrong with them?  Their baby was nearly a year old, and they still hadn’t named her?  Seriously?).  He continued, “I don’t have any other advice.  Just … keep your heads down and look after each other.  Not that I really need to tell the three of you to watch over each other.”  No … no, he didn’t. 

And then it was Esther’s turn to interject, as she rocked up onto her tiptoes to hug first Jason, then Lucas, and then finally Natalie.  Jason didn’t ask, but he was willing to bet that she said the same thing to his brother and their aunt as she did to him, ‘ _Be safe, I love you_.’  For his own part, Jason returned his cousin’s hug with interest, whispering into her hair, “I love you, too.”  However, because she would be going to Scotland with Jack, he just had to add, “And I _would_ tell you to stay out of trouble, but you’ll be with Jack … so I know better.” 

Esther laughed as she kissed his cheek and moved onto Lucas.  His kid brother scooped her into his arms, kissing both cheeks as he lifted Esther literally off her feet.  Jack observed with a mischievous grin, “You do realize that sweeping Esther off her feet is _my_ job, right?”  Lucas responded with a one-finger salute as Esther returned his embrace with interest.  Natalie murmured something under her breath that had Jack laughing, “Oh, that’s cold.  That’s just cold, Natalie.  I need to remember that one.” 

Their aunt merely shrugged with a small smile, although Jason could tell from her blush that was she was pleased by the compliment.  Esther released Lucas to envelop Natalie into a fierce embrace that left the brunette squeaking … but that didn’t stop Nat from returning the hug.  The two women clung to each other for several moments, and it was Lucas’ turn to say something completely inappropriate and totally hilarious, observing to Jack just loud enough for the two girls and Jason to hear, “You know, if they weren’t related, that would be totally hot.”  Jack laughed outright, Jason rolled his eyes, and much to his astonishment (and secret delight), it was Esther’s turn to flip Jason the bird behind Natalie’s back. 

“Just remember, cousin dear,” was Esther’s rather lofty response, lips curling up into a mischievous smirk, “we _are_ related, and no one is better at pushing your buttons than family.”  Ouch.  Lucas was staring at their cousin warily.  Smart kid.  Only a fool ignored that tone of voice coming from their womenfolk.  In fact, now that Jason thought about it, it sounded a lot like the tone Mama Sophia used just before she let slip the dogs of war (which was becoming more and more frequent, the more she learned about her younger sister’s condition before the Atrocity was unleashed against humanity).  Even Jack was leery of Jason’s grandmother when she used that tone of voice. 

“And with that established, we should make our way through customs,” Jack observed, laughing as he shooed them toward the lines in question.  Jason mentally recalled what Jack told them about what to expect … first there would be passport control, followed by baggage claim, and then finally customs.  Once they cleared customs, they would be met by one of Alicia Yates’ people, probably one of the newcomers.  They were fellow Americans, Jason knew, although he wasn’t sure about their names.  They would meet Martha Jones Smith at Ms. Yates’ home, along with the individual who brought this matter to Ms. Yates’ attention.  That was something else that was proving to be worrisome, Jason knew … they didn’t know who brought this to Ms. Yates’ attention:  no name was provided.  They knew that someone mentioned it to her, and that she in turn mentioned it to Martha.  That made Grandfather extremely uncomfortable.  Jason wasn’t exactly thrilled about it, either.  But that was why they were here.  

Jack and Esther had someone else to meet inside the airport, and Jason had the sense it was something that had to do with the pilot program Mama Sophia mentioned on the drive to the airport … a program that would create a liaison between MI5 and Torchwood.  Technically speaking, Rex was the liaison between Torchwood and the CIA … now, a position was being created to liaise between the British agency and Torchwood.  Jason thought it was a great idea, but Jack had his reservations.  That was the purpose of this meeting. 

The five members of Torchwood made their way to the first stop that would allow them into the United Kingdom, laughing and joking all the way.  Rephrase … Lucas and Jack did most of the joking, accompanied by giggles and rolled eyes.  As they walked, Jason mentally mapped their surroundings, taking note of the exits and possible threats.  It was supposed to be safe, but one thing he learned at a very early age … safety was an illusion.  He and his brother were kidnapped when they should have been safe.  Safety was an illusion, and the only real protection was to be aware of all threats.  No matter where you were.

 

 

 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

 

 

Lucas North sat in the coffee bar of Terminal 1, nervously drumming his fingers against the tabletop.  The flight status for Captain Jack Harkness and his assistant Esther Drummond was Landed, according to the last glance at the information screen.  Well, they were making progress.  Across the table from him, Archie arched his eyebrows with a mischievous grin, asking, “Nervous, are ye?”  Lucas glowered, but tried to stop drumming his fingers.  Yes.  He was nervous.  He and Archie drove down to meet the legendary Captain of Torchwood Cardiff, which would be Lucas’ first official mission.  It would also be the first time Lucas saw Captain Harkness since the Valiant, and while his memories were still spotty …

He remembered enough.  He remembered the horror and the anguish in the immortal’s eyes as the Master passed down his sentence for trying to save him.  He remembered Harkness pleading with him to let go, that he would be fine, that he would always be fine.  And he remembered the cascade of false memories that poured into his mind.  John Bateman, and killing Lucas North.  It was a strange thing, trying to deal with two sets of memories.  And in truth, most of what Lucas had been doing in Scotland was to assimilate those two sets of memories.  It was one reason he was glad Harkness was flying into Heathrow, rather than Edinburgh.  It gave Lucas time to work out what to say … what he wanted to say, what he should say. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.  I survived the Master and I survived eight years in that Russian prison.  I have nothing to worry about,” Lucas replied.  Part of it was bravado, but he also meant it.  In his mind, he knew that he had nothing to worry about, that he’d survived far worse.  And that was when it hit him.  He looked at the man who’d spent the last several weeks helping Lucas put memories into their proper place, breathing, “My God.  I’ve been approaching this as if Harkness was my enemy.”  

“I was wonderin’ when ye would work that out.  Yes, Lucas, that’s exactly what ye’ve been doing.  Jack isna yuir enemy, lad.  He can be a ruthless bastard, to be sure, but he’s isna yuir enemy,” Archie replied with a small smile.  Lucas slumped back in his seat, sighing.  Archie went on after a moment, “But that’s nae the only thing that troubles ye.”  Lucas opened his eyes to see the older man staring at him compassionately.  No, Harkness wasn’t his enemy, but that didn’t mean that the immortal would welcome this program … or the man Lucas became with his altered memories. 

“I’ve been re-reading what happened during the 456 incursion,” Lucas admitted.  The compassion in Archie’s eyes created a lump in the younger man’s throat.  The former MI5 agent said hoarsely, “We can’t let that happen again.  We can’t.”  He knew that was the purpose of this position, but the more he read and the more he researched, the more he felt that this was necessary.  There was a soft chuckle to his right, and Lucas glowered at the third member of their party.  It wasn’t that he disliked the … whatever he was.  But after reading about what John Frobisher did, and seeing this man … well, Lucas thought he shouldn’t be here in this airport, as he met with Jack Harkness for the first time in years. 

“You’re learning already, Lucas.  Oh, not to worry … I’ll leave just as soon as the Baggage in Hall sign lights up for Jack’s flight.  I don’t think … I don’t think he’s quite ready to see me yet.  The wounds are still fresh.  And I’m afraid the last time I saw him, I was rather foolish.  But I knew you would be nervous, and wanted to remind you that you’ll be fine.  And Lucas?  You need to understand one other thing … even if you _did_ do something that requires forgiveness, one of the most amazing things about Jack Harkness is his incredible capacity to forgive,” the Doctor told him. 

“Aye, Jack’s a forgiving sort … except when he’s forgivin’ himself.  Then it takes him longer,” Archie pointed out.  His lips twisted into a parody of a smile as he added, “Then again, I imagine that’s the point.  He can forgive anyone but himself, he’s too busy tryin’ to live up to yuir … ‘example.’  He’s getting’ better about it … startin’ to realize that sometimes ye can’t save everyone.  That lad’s done far more good than ill while ye’ve flitted about the galaxy.”  The vitriol from the old Scot stunned Lucas.  

“That he has.  And to say that I’m proud of him would be an understatement of huge proportions,” the Doctor agreed, his voice even.  His blue eyes were intent on the director of Torchwood Two as he continued, “I’m not here for Jack.  Not right now, he’s not ready for that.  I’m here because I wanted to be here for Lucas.”  The young man in question blinked in astonishment as the Doctor continued with a small smile, “I was there when a bitter young con artist began transforming himself into a hero.  I wanted to be here when another young man began the journey to atonement.” 

“You talk as if this is something important,” Lucas observed, and the Doctor’s eyes shifted back to him.  It took all of his willpower to keep from fidgeting under the Doctor’s gaze, choosing instead to gaze back steadily.  A smile lit the Gallifreyan’s face as he shook his head.  Lucas didn’t react, and then the Doctor laughed outright.  He really didn’t know how to take this being.  He looked human (the Doctor snorted and corrected, ‘ _no, you look Gallifreyan_ ’), but he wasn’t. 

“Oh, Lucas … it _is_ important.  More important than you can imagine.  The most amazing things can come from the very simplest of beginnings.  Even as simple as waiting in a coffee bar, in a busy airport,” the Doctor all but crooned.  Lucas blinked, and before he really had a chance to respond, the Doctor murmured, “Ahh, and the baggage is in the baggage reclaim.  I should be on my way.  You are going to be … you have nothing to worry about, Lucas.  Trust me on this.  As a previous self was wont to say, Time Lord, me.  I know these things.”  With that, he was on his feet and away, leaving Lucas staring at the empty space he’d occupied only a few minutes earlier.  Archie grumbled under his breath about hating it when he did things like that.  Yeah.  Lucas could understand that. 

 

TBC 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Details about Heathrow’s arrival policy came from the airport website directly. I originally planned on using my experiences when I arrived in Italy, but realized that each country is different. It ended up working well, since that gave me the impetus for the final section. Twelve keeps worming his way into my sections involving Lucas, and I’m not entirely sure why. I can’t deny that he’s fun to write, though, as is Archie.


End file.
